pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of British poets
This List of British poets is a comprehensive list of poets living or writing in Great Britain. English, Scottish and Welsh poets are included; information on nation is given for each poet. If the poet wrote in other than the English language, that information is also given. A #L. Aaronson (1895-1966), England #John Abbot (1623-1647 fl.), England #Lascelles Abercrombie (1881-1938), England #Dannie Abse (born 1923), Wales #J.R. Ackerley (1896-1967), England #Valentine Ackland (1906-1969), England #Harold Acton (1904-1994), England #Gilbert Adair (1944-2011), Scotland #Helen Adam (2909-1993), Scotland #David Adams (born 1943), England #Francis Adams (1862-1893), England / Australia #Sarah Flower Adams (1805-1848), England #Fleur Adcock (born 1934), New Zealand / England #Joseph Addison (1672-1719), England #Percy Addleshaw (1866-1916), England #Thomas Ager (1780-1799 fl.), England #Hamilton Aide (1827-1906), England #John Aikin (1747-1822), England #Lucy Aikin (1781-1864), England #Hew Ainslie (1792-1878), Scotland #Thomas Aird (1802-1876), Scotland #Mark Akenside (1721-1770), England #Sascha Aurora Akhtar (born 1976), Pakistan / England #William Alabaster (1567-1640), England, #Alcuin (735-804), England, Latin #St. Aldhelm (639-709) #Richard Aldington (1892-1962), England # Sidney A. Alexander (1866-1948), England # Henry Alford (1810-1871), England # Patience Agbabi (born 1965), England # William Allan (?1780-1804), Scotland # John Carter Allen (1798-1872), Scotland # Drummond Allison (1921-1943), England # Gillian Allnutt (born 1949), England # Laurence Alma-Tadema (1865-1940), England # A. Alvarez (born 1929), England # Robert Alves (1745-1794), Scotland # Moniza Alvi (born 1954), England # NIcholas Amhurst (1697-1742), England # Kingsley Amis (1922-1995), England # William Allan (?1780-1804), Scotland # William Amphlett (1775-1819 fl.), England # Robert Anderson (1770-1833), England # John Andrews (1615 fl.), England # Robert Andrews (1723-1766), England # Christopher Anstey (1724-1805), England # Robert Anton (1585-1617 fl.), England # Simon Armitage (born 1963), England # John Armstrong (1709-1779), Scotland # Martin Armstrong (1882-1974), England # Sir Edwin Arnold (1832-1904), England # Matthew Arnold (1822-1888), England #Isidore G. Ascher (1835-1933) Canada / England # Thomas Ashe (1836-1889), England # Kenneth Ashley (1887-?), England # Robert Ashley (1565-1641), England # Anne Askew (1520-1546), England # John Askham (1825-1894), England # Herbert Asquith (1881-1947), England # Edwin Atherstone (1788-1872), England # Thomas Atkinson (?1801-1833), Scotland # William Atwood (?1650-1712), England # W.H. Auden (1907-1973), England / United States # Alfred Austin (1835-1913), England # Robert Aylett (?1583-1635), England # John Ayloffe (died 1685), England # Pam Ayres (born 1947), England # Sir Robert Aytoun (1570-1638), Scotland # William Aytoun (1813-1865), Scotland B Ba-Bl # Sir Francis Bacon (1561-1626), England # Phanuel Bacon (1799-1783), England # Gibbons Bagnall (1719-1800), England # Kevin Bailey (born 1954), England # Philip James Bailey (1816-1902), England # Joanna Baillie (1762-1851), Scotland # Henry Baker (1698-1774), England # Alexander Balfour (1767-1829), Scotland # James Ballantine (1808-1877), Scotland # John Bampfylde (1754-1797), England #Anna Laetitia Barbauld (1743–1825), England #John Barbour (died 1395), Scotland #Alexander Barclay (?1475-1552), Scotland #Maurice Baring (1874-1945), England #George Barker (1913-1991), England; husband of Elizabeth Smart; father of Sebastian Barker #Les Barker (born 1947), England #Sebastian Barker (born 1945), England; son of George Barker & Elizabeth Smart #George Barlow (1847-1914), England #Lady Anne Barnard (1750-1825), England / South Africa #Barnabe Barnes (1571-1609), England #William Barnes (1801-1886), England #Richard Barnfield (1574-1620), England #Robert Baron (1630-1658), England #John Barr (1809-1889), Scotland / New Zealand #Syd Barret (1946-2006), England #Elizabeth Bartlett (1924-2008), England #Bernard Barton (1784-1849), England #William Basse (?1583-1653?), England #Thomas Bastard (1566-1618), England #Paul Batchelor (born 1977), England #Thomas Bateson (c.1570-1630), England #Elizabeth Bath (1776-1844), England #Nathaniel Baxter (?1550-1633 fl.), England #Peter Bayley (?1779-1823), England #Thomas Haynes Bayly (1797-1839), England #James Beattie (1705-1803), Scotland #William Beattie (1793-1875), Scotland #Pakenham Beatty (1855-1930), England #Francis Beaumont (1584-1616), England; brother of Sir John Beaumont #Joseph Beaumont (1616-1699), England #Sir John Beaumont (1583-1627), England; brother of Francis Beaumont #Thomas Beck (?1751-1821), England #Andrew Becket (1749-1843), England #Thomas Lovell Beddoes (1804-1849), England #Saint Bede (672/3-735), England #Henry Charles Beeching (1859-1919), England #Thomas Beedome (died 1641?), England #Patricia Beer (1924-1999), England # Sir Max Beerbohm (1872-1956), England #Aphra Behn (1640-1689), England #J.J. Bell (1871-1934), Scotland #Julian Bell (1908-1937), England #Mackenzie Bell (1856-1930), England #Martin Bell (1918-1978), England #William Bell (1731-1816), England #John Bellenden (1533-1587 fl.), Scotland #Frances Bellerby (1899-1975), England #Hilaire Belloc (1870-1953), France / England #William Beloe (1756-1817), England #Jim Bennett (born 1951), England #William Cox Bennett (1850-1895), England #A.C. Benson (1862-1925), England #Stella Benson (1892-1933), England #E.C. Bentley (1875-1956), England #Elizabeth Bentley (1767-1839), England #Richard Berengarten (born 1943), England #Lionel Thomas Berguer (1789-1831 fl.), England #Caroline Bergvall (born 1962), England #George Monck Berkeley (1763-1793), England #Francis Berry (1915-2006), England #James Berry (born 1924), England #John Richard Digby Beste (1806-1885), England #Matilda Betham (1776-1852), England #Sir John Betjeman (1906-1984), England #Paul Bewsher (1894-1966), England #Alexander Bicknell (?1750-1796), England #John Bidlake (1755-1814), England #Peregrine Bingham (1754-1826), England #Laurence Binyon (1869-1943), England #Caroline Bird (born 1986), England #Julia Bird (born 1971), England #Samuel Bishop (1731-1795), England #D.M. Black (born 1941), Scotland #Thomas Blackburn (1916-1977), England #Mary Dawes Blackett (died 1792), England #John Stuart Blackie (1809-1895), Scotland #Thomas Blacklock (1721-1791), Scotland #R.D. Blackmore (1825-1900), England #Sir Richard Blackmore (1654-1729), England #John Arthur Blaikie (born 1849), England #Robert Blair (1699-1746), Scotland #William Blake (1757-1827), England #Susanna Blamire (1747-1794), England #Laman Blanchard (1804-1845), England #Peter Bland (born 1934), England / New Zealand #William John Blew (1808-1894), England #Mathilde Blind (1841-1896), England #Robert Bloomfield (1766-1823), England #Edmund Blunden (1896-1974), England #Wilfrid Scawen Blunt (1840-1922), England Bo-By #Alan Bold (1943-1998), Scotland #Henry Bold (1627-1683), England #Horatius Bonar (1808-1889), Scotland #William Bond (died 1735), England #Sean Bonney, England #Luke Booker (1762-1837), England #Brooke Boothby (1744-1824), England #William Boscawen (1752-1811), England #Keith Bosley (born 1937), England #William Bosworth (died 1650?), England #Gordon Bottomley (1874-1948), England #Barton Bouchier (1795-1865), England #Joseph Bounden (?1785-1842 fl.), England #Francis William Bourdillon (1852-1921), England #Samuel Bowden (1733-1761 fl.), England #Jane Bowdler (1743-1784), England #William Lisle Bowles (1762-1850), England #Arthur Boyars (born 1925), England #Mark Alexander Boyd (1563-1601), Scotland #Nicholas Brady (1659-1726), Ireland / England #Richard Braithwait (1588-1673), England #James Bramston (?1694-1744), England #Hannah Brand (1754-1821), England #John Brand (1744-1806), England #Patrick Brandon (born 1965), England #F.V. Branford (1892-1941), Scotland #Richard Brathwait (1588-1673), England #Jane Brereton (1685-1740), Wales #Nicholas Breton (1542-1626), England #John Durant Breval (?1680-1738), England #Robert Bridges (1844-1930), England #Vera Brittain (1893-1970), England #Edwin Brock (1927-1997), England #George Bromby (1790-1827 fl.), England #Alexander Brome (1620-1666), England #Joseph Bromehead (1746-1826), England #Anne Brontë (1820-1849), England #Charlotte Brontë (1816-1855), England #Emily Brontë (1818–1848), England #Arthur Brooke (died 1563?), England #Christopher Brooke (?1566-1628), England #Frances Brooke (1724-1789), England #Rupert Brooke (1887-1915), England #Shirley Brooks (1816-1874), England #William Broome (1689-1745), England #Robert Barnabas Brough (1828-1860), England #Andy Brown (born 1966), England #Ford Madox Brown (1821-1893), England; son of Oliver Madox Brown #George Mackay Brown (1921-1996), Scotland #John Brown (1715-1766), England #Oliver Madox Brown (1855-1874), England; son of Ford Madox Brown #Pete Brown (born 1940), England #Stewart Brown (born 1951), England #Thomas Edward Brown (1830-1897), Isle of Man #Tom Brown (1662-1704), England #William Laurence Brown (1755-1830), Scotland #Isaac Hawkins Browne (1705-1760), England #Mary Ann Browne (1812-1845), England #Maurice Browne (1881-1955), England #Moses Browne (1704-1787), England #Thomas Browne (1771-1798), Scotland #William Browne (1588-1643), England #Elizabeth Barrett Browning (1806-1861), England #Robert Browning (1812-1889), England #Alan Brownjohn (born 1931), England #George Bruce (1909-2002), Scotland #Michael Bruce (1746-1767), Scotland #John Brundish (1750-1786), England #Mary Brunton (1778-1818), Scotland #Colette Bryce (born 1970), England #Samuel Egerton Brydges (1762-1837), England #W. Bryher (1894-1983), England #Lodowick Bryskett (?1547-1612?), England #George Buc (?1560-1622), England #Robert Williams Buchanan (1841-1901), Scotland #John Buchannan (1810-1891), England #Charles Bucke (1741-1846), England #John Sheffield, Duke of Buckingham (1648-1721), England #Alice Mary Buckton (1867-1944), England #John Bull (?1800-1824 fl.), England #A.H. Reginald Buller (1874-1944), England #Robert Bulwer-Lytton (1831-1891), England #Alfred Bunn (1796-1860), England #Basil Bunting (1900-1985), England #John Bunyan (1628-1688), England #Thomas Burbridge (1816-1892), England #James Bland Burges (1752-1824), England #Anthony Burgess (1917-1993), England #Richard Burns (born 1943), England #Robert Burns (1759-1796), Scotland #Lady Sophia Burrell (?1750-1802), England #Dan Burt (born 1942), England #Charles Burton (1793-1866), England #Charlotte Bury (1775-1861), Scotland #Samuel Butler (1612-1680), England #George Butt (1741-1795), England #William Byrd (1540-1623), England #John Byrom (1692-1763), England #George Gordon Lord Byron (1788-1824), England #May C.G. Byron (1861-1936), England; sister of Alice E. Gillington C Ca-Cl #Richard Caddel (1949-2003), England #Wathen Call (1817-1890), England #Charles Stuart Calverley (1831-1884), England #Ada Cambridge (1844-1926), England #Richard Owen Cambridge (1717-1802), England #William Cameron (1751-1811), Scotland #A.Y. Campbell (1885-1958), Scotland #Roy Campbell (1901-1957), South Africa / England #Thomas Campbell (1777-1844), Scotland #Thomas Campion (1567-1620), England #May Wedderburn Cannan (1893-1973), England #William Canton (1845-1926), England #Edward Capern (1819-1894), England #Dudley Carew (1903-1981), England #Richard Carew (1555-1620), England; brother of Thomas Carew #Thomas Carew (1595-1639), England; brother of Richard Carew #David Carey (1782-1824), Scotland #Henry Carey (1693-1743), England #Richard Carleton (died 1638?), England #Thomas Carlyle (1795-1881), Scotland #James Carnegie, Earl of Southesk (1827-1905), Scotland #Edward Carpenter (1844-1929), England #William Windle Carr (1735-1791 fl.), England #N.T. Carrington (1777-1830), England #Lewis Carroll (1832-1898), England #Edmund Cartwright (1743-1823), England #William Cartwright (1611-1643), England #Henry Francis Cary (1772-1844), England #William Case, Jr. (?1780-1816 fl.), England #Castalian Band (1580-1600), Scotland #Edward Caswall (1814-1878), England #Christopher Caudwell (1907-1937), England #John Hobart Caunter (1794-1851), England #Charles Causley (1917-2003), England #Margaret Cavendish (1623-1673), England #William Cecil, 1st Baron Burghley (1521-1598), England #John Chalkhill (fl. 1600?), England #Robert Chamberlain (born 1607), England #William Chamberlayne (1619-1659), England #George Chapman (1560-1634), England #King Charles I (1600-1649), England #Charles of Orleans (1394-1465), France / England #Elizabeth Charles (1828-1896), England #Thomas Chatterton (1752-1770), England #John Chatwin (?1665-1690 fl.), England #Geoffrey Chaucer (?1343-1400), England #Nora Chesson (1871-1906), England #G.K. Chesterton (1874-1936), England #Henry Chettle (?1564-1607?), England #Wilfred Rowland Childe (1890-1952) #Billy Childish (born 1959), England # Mary Chudleigh (1656-1710), England # Richard Church (1893-1972), England # Walter Churchey (1747-1805), Wales #Charles Churchill (1731-1764), England #Thomas Churchyard (?1520-1604), England #Colley Cibber (1671-1757), England #William Clapperton (?1790-1822 fl.), Scotland #John Clare (1793-1864), England #Polly Clark (born 1968), England #Thomas A. Clark (born 1944), Scotland #Amy Key Clarke (1892-1980), England #Gillian Clarke (born 1937), Wales #H.E. Clarke (born 1852), England #John Cooper Clarke (born 1949), England #Brendan Cleary (born 1958), England #John Cleveland (1613-1658), England #Caroline Clive (1801-1872), England #Arthur Hugh Clough (1819-1861), England Co-Cy #Samuel Cobb (1675-1713), England #Bob Cobbing (1920-2002), England #Elizabeth Cobbold (1765-1824), England; mother of Richard #Richard Cobbold (1797-1877), England; son of Elizabeth #James Cock (born 1752), Scotland #Catherine Cockburn (1649-1729), England #Aston Cokayne (1608-1684), England #Margaret Cole (1893-1980), England #Olivia Cole (born 1981), England #Hartley Coleridge (1796-1849), England; son of Samuel Taylor Coleridge #Mary Elizabeth Coleridge (1861-1907), England; great-grandniece of Samuel Taylor Coleridge #Samuel Taylor Coleridge (1772-1834), England #Sara Coleridge (1802-1852), England; daughter of Samuel Taylor Coleridge #John Payne Collier (1789-1883), England #Mortimer Collins (1827-1876), England #Thomas Collins (1610-1615 fl.), England #William Collins (1721-1759), England #Laurence Collinson (1925-1986), Australia / England #George Colman the elder (1732-1794), England; father of George Colman the younger #George Colman the younger (1762-1836), England; son of George Colman the elder #Robert Colvill (?1735-1788), Scotland #William Combe (1741-1823), England #Josiah Conder (1789-1855), England #William Congreve (1670-1729), England #Paul Conneally (born 1959), England #Tony Connor (born 1930), England #Robert Conquest (born 1917), England #Henry Constable (1562-1613), England #Eliza Cook (1818-1889), England #William Cook (died 1824), England #Thomas Cooke (1703-1756), England #Thomas Coombe (1747-1822), England #Edward Cooper (1739-1773 fl.), England #John Gilbert Cooper (1722-1769), England #Myles Cooper (1735-1785), England #Thomas Cooper (1805-1892), England #Wendy Cope (born 1945), England #Anthony Copley (1567-1607?), England #Richard Corbet (1582-1635), England #Hilary Corke (1921-2001), England #Frances Cornford (1886-1960), England #F.M. Cornford (1874-1943), England #John Cornford (1916-1936), England #Barry Cornwall (1787-1874), England; father of Adelaide Procter #William Cornysh (1465-1523), England #Adela Cory (1865-1904), England / India #William Johnson Cory (1823-1892), England #John Cosens (1736-1791), England #George Cotterell (1839-1898), England #Amos Cottle (1760-1800), England; brother of Joseph Cottle #Joseph Cottle (1770-1853); brother of Amos Cottle #Charles Cotton (1630-1687), England #Nathaniel Cotton (1705-1788), England #Leslie Coulson (1889-1916), England #William John Courthope (1842-1917), England #Peter L. Courtier (1776-1847), England #Anne Ross Cousin (1824-1906), Scotland #Francis Coutts (1852-1923), England #William Coward (?1657-1725), England #Abraham Cowley (1618-1667), England #Hannah Cowley (1743-1809), England #Dr. William Cowper (1701-1767), England #William Cowper (1731-1800), England #George Crabbe (1754-1832), England #Sir Thomas Craig (1538-1608), Scotland #Elizabeth Craigmyle (1863-1933), Scotland #Dinah Maria Craik (1826-1887), England #Walter Crane (1845-1915), England #Richard Crashaw (1613-1649), England #Robert Crawford (born 1959), Scotland #Robert Crewe-Milnes (1858-1945), England #Iain Crichton Smith (1928-1998), Scotland #Arthur Shearly Cripps (1869-1952), England #Ann Batten Cristall (?1768-1795 fl.), Scotland #Charles Crocker (1797-1861), England #T.W.H. Crosland (?1865-1924), England #Kevin Crossley-Holland (born 1941), England #Eyre Evans Crowe (1799-1868), England #William Crowe (1745-1829), England #Aleister Crowley (1875-1947), England #Richard Cumberland (1732-1811), England #Robert Cumming (?1770-1791 fl.), Scotland #Allan Cunningham (1784-1842), Scotland; brother of Thomas Mounsey Cunningham #John Cunningham (1729-1773), Scotland #Peter Cunningham (died 1805), England #Robert Cunninghame-Graham (1735-1797), Scotland #Thomas Mounsey Cunningham (1776-1834), Scotland; brother of Allan Cunningham #Henry Cust (1861-1917), England #Olive Custance (1874-1944), England #John Cutts (1661-1707), England #Cynewulf (fl. 9th century) D #H.D. (1886-1961), United States / England #Fred D'Aguiar (born 1960), England #J.W. Dalby (1799-1880), England #Peter Dale (born 1938), England #Thomas Dale (1797-1870), England #Hugh Dalrymple (?1740-1774), Scotland #John Dalton (1709-1763), England #George Daniel (1616-1657), England #George Daniel (1789-1864), England #Peter Daniel (?1775-1820), England #Samuel Daniel (1562–1619), England #John Dart (died 1730), England #Erasmus Darwin (1731-1802), England #Elizabeth Daryush (1887-1977), England #Sir William Davenant (1606-1668), England #Robert Davenport (1623-1639 fl.), England #John Davidson (1837-1909), Scotland #Donald Davie (1922-1995), England #Idris Davies (1905-1953), Wales #Sir John Davies (1569-1626), England #John Davies of Hereford (?1565-1618), England #Sneyd Davies (1709-1769), England #W.H. Davies (1871-1940), Wales #Edward Davison (1898-1970), Scotland #Francis Davison (?1575-1621), England #Walter Davison (1581-1608?), England #Coningsby Dawson (1883-1959), England / United States #William Dawson (?1700-1735 fl.), England #Eliza Day (1789-1814 fl.), England #Jeffrey Day (1896-1916), England #Cecil Day-Lewis (1904-1972), England #Daniel Deacon (?1770-1790 fl.), England #William Frederick Deacon (1799-1845), England #Geoffrey Dearmer (1893-1996), England #Maria De Fleury (1781-1791 fl.), England #Daniel Defoe (1660-1731), England #Thomas Dekker (1575-1641), England #Walter de la Mare (1873-1956), England #John Delap (1725-1812), England #Henry Dell (?1730-1766 fl.), England #John Denham (1615-1669), England #Felix Dennis (born 1947), England #John Dennis (1657-1734), England #Samuel Dennis (1739-1795 fl.), England #Thomas Denton (1724-1777), England #Imtiaz Dharker (born 1954), Scotland #William Diaper (1685-1717), England #Charles Dibdin (1768-1833), England #Thomas Frognall Dibdin (1776-1847), England #Charles Dickens (1812-1870), England #John Dickenson (?1570-1636?), England #Eleanor Dickinson (1824-1830 fl.), England #Josephine Dickinson (born 1957), England #Peter Didsbury (born 1946), England #Benjamin Disraeli (1804-1881), England #Isobel Dixon (born 1969), South Africa / England #Richard Watson Dixon (1833-1900), England #Sydney Dobell (1824-1874), England #Austin Dobson (1840-1921), England #William Dodd (1729-1777), England #Charles Dodgson (1832-1898), England #George Bubb Dodington (1691-1762), England #Robert Dodsley (1703-1762), England #Pete Doherty (born 1979), England #Digby Mackworth Dolben (1848-1867), England #Alfred Domett (1811-1887), England #Michael Donaghy (1954-2004), England #John Donaldson, aka Jon Inglis (1921-1989), England #John Donne (1572-1631), England #Thomas Doubleday (1790-1870), England # Lord Alfred Douglas (1870-1945), England #Gavin Douglas (?1475-1522), Scotland #Keith Douglas (1920-1944), England #John F.M. Dovaston (1782-1854), England #John Dowland (1563-1626), England #Hugh Downman (1740-1809), England #Ernest Dowson (1867-1900), England #Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (1859-1930), Scotland / England #Camilla Doyle (1888-1944), England #Sir Francis Hastings Doyle (1810-1888), England #Nathan Drake (1766-1836), England #Augusta Theodosia Drane (1823-1894), England #Michael Drayton (1563-1631), England #Adam Drinan AKA Joseph Macleod (1903-1984), England #John Drinkwater (1882-1937), England #William Drummond of Hawthornden (1585-1649), Scotland #John Dryden (1631–1700), England #Agnes Mary Frances Duclaux (1857-1944), England #Helen Selina Dufferin (1807-1867), England; sister of Caroline Norton #Carol Ann Duffy (born 1955), Scotland #Ian Duhig (born 1954), England #Richard Duke (?1658-1711), England #William Dunbar (1465-1520), Scotland #Andrew Duncan (born 1956), England #John Duncombe (1729-1786), England #William Arthur Dunkerley (1852-1941), England #John Colin Dunlop (1785-1842), Scotland #Antony Dunn (born 1973), England #Douglas Dunn (born 1942), Scotland #James Duport (1606-1679), England #Jane Duran (born 1944), England #Thomas D'Urfey (1653-1723), England #Lawrence Durrell (1912-1990), England #Edward Dyer (1543-1607), England #George Dyer (1755-1841), England #John Dyer (1699-1757), Wales #Dymock Poets (1911-1914), England E #James Edmeston (1791-1867), England #Richard Edwardes (?1523-1566), England #John Edwards (1745-1792), Wales #John Edwards (?1772-1845 fl.), England #Thomas Edwards (1595 fl.), England #Thomas Edwards (1699-1757), England #Francis Egerton (1800-1857), England #Sarah Fyge Egerton (1670-1723), England #George Eliot (1819-1880), England #T.S. Eliot (1888-1965), United States / England #Queen Elizabeth I (1533-1603), England #Jean Elliot (1727-1805), Scotland #Charlotte Elliott (1789-1871), England #Charlotte Elliott (1839-1880), Scotland #Ebenezer Elliott (1781-1849), England #Edwin J. Ellis (1848-1916), England #George Ellis (1753-1815), England #Samuel Elsdale (1780-1827), England #Charles Abraham Elton (1778-1853), England #Chris Emery (born 1963), England #Charles Emily (1734-1762), England #William Empson (1906-1984), England #D.J. Enright (1920-2002), England #R.C.K. Ensor (1877-1958), England #Andrew Erskine (1739-1793), Scotland #Henry Erskine (1746-1817), Scotland #Ralph Erskine (1685-1752), Scotland #Sir George Etherege (1635-1691), England #Robert Etty (1815 fl.), England #Laurence Eusden (1688-1730), England #Abel Evans (1679-1737), England #Lewis Evans (1830-1842 fl.), England #Sebastian Evans (1830-1909), England #Juliana Horatia Ewing (1841-1885), England F #Frederick William Faber (1814-1863), England #Sir Geoffrey Faber (1889-1961), England #Harry Fainlight (1935-1982), England; brother of Ruth Fainlight #Ruth Fainlight (born 1931), England; sister of Harry Fainlight #Kingsley Fairbridge (1885-1924), South Africa / England #Edward Fairfax (?1580-1635), England #John Fairfax (1930-2009), England #William Falconer (1732-1769), Scotland #Mildmay Fane (1602-1666), England #Violet Fane (1843-1905), England #Catherine Maria Fanshawe (1765-1834), England #Sir Richard Fanshawe (1608-1666) England #U.A. Fanthorpe (1929-2009), England #Helen Farish (born 1962), England #Eleanor Farjeon (1881-1965), England #John Farrer (1758-1820), England #Francis Fawkes (1720-1777), England #Vicki Feaver (born 1943), England #Elaine Feinstein (born 1930), England #Owen Felltham (1602-1668), England #Elijah Fenton (1683-1730), England #James Fenton (born 1949), England #Richard Fenton (1746-1821), Wales #Robert Fergusson (1750-1774), Scotland #Michael Field, England #Henry Fielding (1707-1754), England #Anne Finch (1661-1720), England #John Finlay (1782-1810), Scotland #Roy Fisher (born 1930), England #Charles Fitzgeffrey (1576-1638), England #Henry Fitzgeffrey (1617-1618 fl.), England #Edward FitzGerald (1809-1883), England #Thomas Fitzgerald (?1695-1752), England #William Thomas Fitzgerald (1759-1829), England #Thomas Flatman (1637-1688), England #James Elroy Flecker (1884-1915), England #Richard Flecknoe (?1600-1678?), England #Wilmington Fleming (1819-1830 fl.), England #Giles Fletcher the elder (?1548-1611), England #Giles Fletcher (?1586-1623), England, son of Giles Fletcher the elder #John Fletcher (1579-1625), England #Phineas Fletcher (1582-1650), England, son of Giles Fletcher the elder #F.S. Flint (1885-1960), England #James Foot (1771 fl.), England #Ford Madox Ford (1873-1939), England #John Ford (1586-1637), England #James Fordyce (1720-1796), Scotland #James Fortescue (1716-1777), England #Thomas Dudley Fosbroke (1770-1842), England #Adam Foulds (born 1974), England #Thomas Fowler (1790 fl.), England #William Fowler (?1560-1612), Scotland #Charles Fox (1749-1809), England #William Johnson Fox (1786-1864), England #Robert Franklin (?1790-1824 fl.), England #G.S. Fraser (1915-1980), Scotland #Abraham Fraunce (?1558-1633?), England #John Free (1711-1791), England #Thomas Freeman (?1590-1630), England #J.H. Frere (1769-1846), England #Anthony Freston (1757-1819), England #John Fuller (born 1937), England #Richard Furness (1791-1857), England #Sarah Fyge (1670-1723), England #Rose Fyleman (1877-1957), England G #Norman Gale (1862-1942), England #John Galt (1779-1839), Scotland #Edward Gardner (1752-1823), England #Richard Garnett (1835-1906), England #H.W. Garrod (1878-1960), England #Sir Samuel Garth (1661-1719), England #George Gascoigne (1525-1577), England #David Gascoyne (1916-2001), England #John Gay (1685–1732), England #Edmund Gayton (1698-1666), England #Alexander Geddes (1737-1802), Scotland #Thomas Gent (1693-1778), England #Christopher Gewen (1617-1634 fl.), England #Orlando Gibbons (1583-1625), England #Thomas Gibbons (1720-1782), England #Wilfrid Wilson Gibson (1878-1962), England #Humphrey Gifford (died 1589), England #Richard Gifford (1725-1807), England #William Gifford (1756-1826), England #Thomas Gilbert (1713-1766), England #Charles Gildon (1665-1724), England #Joseph Giles (1771 fl.), England #Robert Gilfillan (1798-1850), Scotland #George W. Gillespie (died 1847), Scotland & Canada #William Gillespie (1776-1825), Scotland #Robert Pearse Gillies (1788-1858), Scotland #Alice E. Gillington (1863-1934), England; sister of May C.G. Byron #William Gillum (?1765-1797), England #John Gilmour (1810-1828), Scotland #Chrissie Gittins, England #William Glen (1789-1826), Scotland #Richard Glover (1712-1785), England #Harold Goad (1878-1956), England #Sidney Godolphin (?1606-1643), England #Catherine Grace Godwin (1798-1845), Scotland #Louis Golding (1895-1958), England #William Golding (1911-1993), England #Douglas Goldring (1887-1960), England #Oliver Goldsmith (1728-1774), England #John Arthur Goodchild (1851-1914), England #Henry Goodere (1571-1627), England #Patrick Gordon (1614-1615 fl.), Scotland #Sir Arthur Gorges (?1569-1625), England #Sir Edmund Gosse (1849-1928), England #Gerald Gould (1885-1936), England #John Gower (1330-1408), England #Charles Graham (1774-1796 fl.), England #James Graham (1612-1650), Scotland #Robert Cunninghame Graham (1735-1797), Scotland #W.S. Graham (1918-1986), Scotland #James Grahame (1765-1811), Scotland #Simion Grahame (?1570-1614), Scotland #Anne Grant (1755-1838), Scotland #Joseph Grant (1805-1835), Scotland #George Granville, Lord Lansdowne (1667-1735), England #Richard Graves (1715-1804), England #Robert Graves (1895-1985), England #David Gray (1838-1861), Scotland #John Henry Gray (1866-1934), England #Thomas Gray (1716-1771), England #Bertie Greatheed (1759-1826), England #Matthew Green (1696-1737), England #Edward Burnaby Greene (died 1788), England #Robert Greene (1558-1592), England #Andrew Greenfield (1750-1788), Scotland #Lavinia Greenlaw (born 1962), England #Bill Greenwell (born 1952), England #Dora Greenwell (1821-1882), England #Julian Grenfell (1888-1915), England #William Parr Greswell (1765-1824), England #Frances Greville (?1727-1789), Ireland / England #Fulke Greville, 1st Baron Brooke (1554-1628), England #Philip Griffin (1741-1785 fl.), England #Bill Griffiths (1948-2007), England #Nicholas Grimald (1519-1562), England #Philip Gross (born 1952), England #Edward Guilpin (1598-1601 fl.), England #Thom Gunn (1929-2004), England / United States #Ivor Gurney (1890-1937), England #John Gwilliam (1811-1845 fl.), England #Richard Gwinnett (1676-1717), England #Brion Gysin (1916-1986), England H #William Habington (1605-1654), England #Jen Hadfield (born 1978), England #Thomas Gordon Hake (1809-1895), England #Joseph Hall (1574-1656), England #Radclyffe Hall (1880-1943), England #Arthur Hallam (1811-1833), England #Laurence Hynes Halloran (1765-1831), England #Alan Halsey (born 1949), England #Michael Hamburger (1924-2007), England #Philip Gilbert Hamerton (1834-1894), England #Harriet Hamilton King (1840-1920), England # George Rostrevor Hamilton (1888-1967), England # Ian Hamilton (1938-2001), England # William Gerard Hamilton (1729-1796), England #William Hamilton (?1665-1751), Scotland #William Hamilton (1704-1754), Scotland #Edward Hamley (1764-1834), England #James Hammond (1710-1742), England #Thomas Hancock (1783-1849), England #Elizabeth Hands (1746-1815), England #Thomas Edwards Hankinson (1805-1843), England #John Hanmer (1809-1881), England #Patrick Hannay (1616-1629 fl.), Scotland #William Harbert (1604-1606 fl.), Wales #George Hardinge (1743-1816), England #Thomas Hardy (1840-1928), England #John Harington (1560-1612), England #Tony Harrison (born 1937), England #Blind Harry (?1440-1492), Scotland #David Harsent (born 1942), England #Walter Harte (1709-1774), England #John Hartley (1839-1915), England #F.W. Harvey (1888-1957), England #Gabriel Harvey (?1545-1630), England #Lee Harwood (born 1939), England #Sibella Elizabeth Hatfield (1800-1882), England #Frances Ridley Havergal (1836-1879), England #Stephen Hawes (?1474-1523), England #Robert Stephen Hawker (1803-1875), England #William Hawkins (1722-1801), England #William Hawkins (1772-1786 fl.), England #Alfred Hayes (1857-1936), England #Samuel Hayes (1749-1795), England #William Hayley (1745-1820), England #Robert Hayman (1575-1629), England #Henry Headley (1765-1788), England #George Heath (1844-1869), England #Robert Heath (1650 fl.), England #John Heath-Stubbs (1918-2006), England #John Hegley (born 1953), England #Felicia Hemans (1793-1835), England #Percy Hemingway (1866-1916), England #William Ernest Henley (1849-1903), England #Adrian Henri (1932-2000), England #King Henry VI (1421-1471), England #King Henry VIII (1491-1547), England #Robert Henryson (fl. 1460-1500), Scotland, Middle Scots #John Abraham Heraud (1799-1887), England #Edward Herbert, 1st Baron Herbert of Cherbury (1583-1648), Wales / England; brother of George Herbert #George Herbert (1593-1633), England; brother of Edward Herbert #Mary (Sidney) Herbert, Countess of Pembroke (1561-1621), England #William Herbert (1778-1847), England #Mary Heron (1786-1792 fl.), England #Robert Herrick (1591-1674), England #John Herschel (1792-1871), England #Thomas K. Hervey (1799-1859), England #Phoebe Hesketh (1909-2005), England #Maurice Henry Hewlett (1861-1923), England #Rebecca Hey, England #Thomas Heyrick (1649-1694), England #Jasper Heywood (1535-1598), England #John Heywood (?1497-1580?), England #Thomas Heywood (?1570-1650), England #Bevil Higgons (1670-1735), England #Harold Hikins (born 1919), England; husband of Sylvia Hikins #Sylvia Hikins , England; wife of Harold HIkins #Hilarius (1125 fl.), England, Latin #Aaron Hill (1685-1750), England #Geoffrey Hill (1932-2016), England #Robert Hill (1775 fl.), England #Selima Hill (born 1945), England #Tobias Hill (born 1970), England #Arthur Clement Hilton (1851-1877), England #William Hinchliffe (1692-1752), England #Philip Hobsbaum (1932-2005), England #Thomas Hoccleve (?1369-1426), England #Francis Hodgson (1781-1852), England #Ralph Hodgson (1871-1962), England #William Noel Hodgson (1893-1916), England #Barbara Hofland (1770-1844), England #Michael Hofmann (born 1957) #James Hogg (1770-1835), Scotland #David Holbrook (1923-2011), England #Richard Hole (1746-1803), England #Margaret Holford (1757-1834), England #Margaret Holford (1778-1852), England #Hugh Holland (1571-1633), Wales #Jane Holland (born 1966), England #John Holland (1794-1872), England #Matthew Hollis (born 1971), England #John Holloway (1920-1999), England #William Holloway (1789-1812 fl.), England #James Holme (1824 fl.), England #Robert Holmes (1748-1805), England #F. Wyville Home (born 1851), Scotland #Thomas Hood (1799-1845), England #Jeremy Hooker (born 1941), Wales #Teresa Hooley (1888-1973), England #Laurence Hope (1865-1904), England / India #Charles Hopkins (?1664-1700?), England; brother of John Hopkins #Gerard Manley Hopkins (1844-1889), England #John Hopkins (1675-1700 fl.), England; brother of Charles Hopkins #Nora Hopper (1871-1906), England #Richard Henry Horne (1802-1884), England / Australia #Frances Horovitz (1938-1983), England #Michael Horovitz (born 1935), England #John Hoskins (1566-1638), England #A.E. Housman (1859-1936), England #Laurence Housman (1865-1959), England #Edward Howard (1624-1689 fl.), England; brother of Robert Howard #Henry Howard, Earl of Surrey (1517-1547), England #Nathaniel Howard (1804-1832), England #Robert Howard (1626-1698), England; brother of Edward Howard #Mary Howitt (1799-1888), England; wife of William Howitt #Richard Howitt (1799-1869), England; brother of William Howitt #William Howitt (1792-1879), England; brother of Richard Howitt, husband of Mary Howitt #Francis Hoyland (1727-1786), England #Charles Hoyle (?1773-1848), England #John Clarke Hubbard (1745-1805), England #Tom Hubbard (born 1950), Scotland #John Huckell (1729-1771), England #George Huddesford (1749-1809), England #Thomas Hudson (1547-1610 fl.), Scotland #Thomas Hudson (1709-1788 fl.), England #Anne Hughes (1784-1795 fl.), England #Jabez Hughes (?1685-1731), England #John Hughes (1677-1720), England #Richard Hughes (1900-1976), England #Ted Hughes (1930-1998), England #Robert Hull, England #T.E. Hulme (1881-1917), England #Michael Hulse (born 1955), England #Leigh Hunt (1784-1859), England #Anne Hunter (1742-1821), Scotland #James Hurdis (1763-1801), England #Henrietta Anne Huxley (1825-1914), England #James Hyslop (1798-1827), Scotland I # Selwyn Image (1849-1930), England # Mick Imlah (1956-2009), Scotland # Elijah Barwell Impey (1780-1849), England # Jean Ingelow (1820-1897), England # William Henry Ireland (1775-1835), England # Eyles Irwin (?1751-1817), England / India J #Samuel Richard Jackson (1821-1826 fl.), England #Giles Jacob (1686-1744), England #Hildebrand Jacob (1693-1739), England #Richard Jago (1715-1781), England #King James I (1394-1437), Scotland #King James I (1566-1625), England #Clive James (born 1939), England #John James (born 1939), Wales #Kathleen Jamie (born 1962), Scotland #Alexander Hay Japp (1837-1905), Scotland #John Jefferys (1800 fl.), England #George Jeffreys (1678-1755), England #Catherine Jemmat (1714-1766), England #Alan Jenkins (born 1955), England #Charles Jenner (1736-1774), England #Elizabeth Jennings (1926-2001), England #James Jennings (1672-1733) England #William Jerdan (1782-1869), Scotland #Edward Jerningham (1727-1812), England #John Johns (1823-1844 fl.), England #Lionel Johnson (1867-1902), England #Samuel Johnson (1709-1784), England #Arthur Johnston (1579-1641), Scotland, Latin #Charles Johnston (?1790-1823). England #David Jones (1895–1974), Wales #Ebenezer Jones (1820–1860), England #Mary Jones (1707-1778), England #Patrick Jones (born 1965), Wales #T. Harri Jones (1921-1965), Wales #William Jones (1726-1795), Wales #William Jones (1746-1794), England / India #Sir William Jones (1746-1794), England #Ben Jonson (1572-1637), England #Thomas Jordan (1612-1685), England #Anthony Joseph (born 1966), Trinidad / England #Jenny Joseph (born 1932), England K #Kapka Kassabova (born 1973), New Zealand / Scotland #P.J. Kavanagh (born 1931), England #Jackie Kay (born 1961), Scotland #George Keate (1729-1797), England #John Keats (1795-1821), England #John Keble (1792-1866), England #Arthur Kelton (died c. 1550), Wales #Harry Kemp (1911-1984), England #May Kendall (1861-1943), England #Tim Kendall (born 1970), England #Frank Kendon (1893-1959), England #Geoffrey Studdert Kennedy (1883-1929), England #White Kennett (?1700-1740), England #Charles Kent (1823-1902), England #John Kenyon (1784-1856), England #Charles Kerr (1821 fl.), Scotland #Henry Kett (1761-1825), England #Sidney Keyes (1922–1943), England #Anne Killigrew (1660-1685), England #Arthur Henry King (1910-2000), England #Henry King (1592-1669), England #William King (1663-1712), England #William King (1685-1763), England #Charles Kingsley (1819-1875), England #Rudyard Kipling (1865-1936), India / England #Ralph Knevet (1600-1671), England #Anne Cuthbert Knight (1788-1860), Scotland #E.V. Knox (1881-1971), England #Isa Craig Knox (1831-1903), Scotland #William Knox (1789-1825), Scotland #Thomas Kyd (1558-1594), England #Francis Kynaston (1587-1642), England L #Walter Laidlaw (born 1838), Scotland #Alexander Laing (1787-1857), Scotland #Lake Poets (1795-1840), England #Charles Lamb (1775-1834), England; brother of Mary Lamb #Mary Lamb (1764-1847), England; sister of Charles Lamb #Thomas Lambe (1762 fl.), England #Letitia Elizabeth Landon (1802-1838), England #Walter Savage Landor (1775-1864), England #John Lane (1621 fl.), England #Andrew Lang (1844-1912), Scotland #Charles Hartley Langhorne (died 1845), England #John Langhorne (1735-1779), England; brother of William Langhorne #William Langhorne (1721-1772), England; brother of John Langhorne #William Langland (?1332-1386), England #R.F. Langley (1938-2011), England #Emilia Lanier (1569-1645), England #George Granville, Lord Lansdowne (1667-1735), England #Philip Larkin (1922-1985), England #Michael Laskey (born 1944), England #D.H. Lawrence (1885-1930), England #Layamon (1200 fl.), England #Samuel Laycock (1826-1893), England #Mary Leapor (1722-1746), England #Edward Lear (1812-1888), England #John Learmont (1791 fl.), Scotland #Laurie Lee (1914-1997), England #Nathaniel Lee (?1653-1692), England #Eugene Lee-Hamilton (1845-1907), England #Edward Cracroft Lefroy (1855-1891), England #Richard Le Gallienne (1866-1947), England #John Lehmann (1907-1987), England #Chandos Leigh (1791-1850), England #Helen Leigh (1788 fl.), England #Richard Leigh (?1649-1728), England #Robert Leighton (1822-1869), Scotland #Richard Lely (1723-1727 fl.), England #Henry Lemoine (1756-1812), England #Francis Lenton (1629-1641 fl.), England #Tom Leonard (born 1944), Scotland #Laurence Lerner (born 1925), England #Amy Levy (1861-1889), England #Alun Lewis (1915-1944), Wales #Bill Lewis (born 1953), England #C.S. Lewis (1898-1963), England #John Leyden (1775-1811), Scotland #Catherine C. Liddell (1848-1927), England #William Liddiard (1773-1841), England #Richard Linche (1596-1601 fl.), England #Blanche Elizabeth Lindsay (1844-1912), England #David Lindsay (?1490-1555?), Scotland #Eric Linklater (1899-1974), Scotland #William James Linton (1812-1897), England / United States #William Lipscomb (1754-1842), England #William Lisle (?1569-1637), England #Charles Lloyd (1775-1839), England #Evan Lloyd (1734-1776), Wales #Robert Lloyd (1733-1764), England #Richard Llwyd (1752-1835), Wales #Liz Lochhead (born 1947), Scotland #Frederick Locker-Lampson (1821-1895), England #Thomas Lodge (?1558-1625), England #Capell Lofft (1751-1824), England; father of Capell Lofft (1806-1873) #Capell Lofft (1806-1873), England; son of Capell Lofft (1751-1824) #John Logan (1748-1788), Scotland #Christopher Logue (1926-2011), England #James Love (1721-1744), England #Richard Lovelace (1618-1658), England #Robert Lovell (?1770-1796), England #Malcolm Lowry (1909-1957), England #Roddy Lumsden (born 1966), Scotland #Matthew Luscombe (1776-1846), England #John Lydgate (1370-1450), England #John Lyly (1553-1606), England #Sylvia Lynd (1888-1952), England #Henry Francis Lyte (1793-1847), Scotland #George Lyttelton, Lord Lyttelton (1709-1773), England #Robert Bulwer-Lytton (1831-1891), England M Ma-Me # James Macaulay (1788 fl.), Scotland # Rose Macaulay (1881-1958), England # Thomas Babington Macaulay (1800-1859), England # George MacBeth (1932-1992), Scotland # Norman MacCaig (1910-1996), Scotland # Evan MacColl (1808-1898), Scotland / Canada # Hugh MacDiarmid (1892-1978), Scotland # Andrew Macdonald (?1755-1790), Scotland # Frederika Richardson Macdonald (?1845-1923), England # George MacDonald (1824-1905), Scotland # John William Mackail (1859-1945), Scotland # Charles Mackay (1814-1889), Scotland; father of Eric Mackay # Eric Mackay (1851-1898), England; son of Charles Mackay # Colin Maclaurin (?1770-1833), Scotland # Fiona MacLeod (1855-1905), Scotland # Joseph Macleod (1903-1984), England # Louis MacNeice (1907-1963), England # Hector Macneill (1746-1818), Scotland # Donald Macpherson (1824 fl.), Scotland # James Macpherson (1736-1796), Scotland # Judith Madan (1702-1781), England # Charles Madge (1912-1996), England # Wes Magee (born 1939), Scotland # David Mallet (?1705-1765), Scotland # Francis Manning (?1674-1738 fl.), England # Robert Mannyng (1269-1340), England # Katherine Mansfield (1888-1923), England # Peter Manson (born 1969), Scotland # Richard Mant (1776-1848), England # Walter de la Mare (1873-1956), England # Gervase Markham (1568-1637), England # Christopher Marlowe (1564-1593), England # Shackerley Marmion (1603-1639), England # George Marriott (died 1793), England # James Marriott (?1730-1803), England # John Marriott (1762-1797), England # Edward Garrard Marsh (1783-1862), England # John Marston (1576-1634), England # John Westland Marston (1819-1890), England # Philip Bourke Marston (1850-1887), England #Robert Marston (1614 fl.), England #Theodore Martin (1860-1909), Scotland #Andrew Marvell (1621-1678), England #Sir Frank Marzials (1840-1912), England; brother of Theo Marzials #Theo Marzials (1850-1920), England; brother of Frank Marzials #John Masefield (1878-1967), England #William Mason (1724-1797), England #Philip Massinger (1583-1640), England #Edward Powys Mathers (1892-1939), England #Thomas Maude (1801-1865), England #Glyn Maxwell (born 1962), England #James Clerk Maxwell (1831-1879), Scotland #Thomas May (1595-1630), England #John Mayne (1759-1836), Scotland #Chris McCabe (born 1977), England #William McGonagall (1825-1902), Scotland #Roger McGough (born 1937), England #Jamie McKendrick (born 1955), England #Ian McMillan (born 1956), England #Thomas Medwin (1788-1869), England #George Bubb Dodington, Baron Melcombe (1691-1762), England #Moses Mendes (died 1758), England #George Meredith (1828-1909), England #Louisa Anne Meredith (1812-1895), England / Australia #Owen Meredith (1831-1891), England #Charles Merivale (1808-1893), England #Herman Charles Merivale (1839-1906), England #John Herman Merivale (1779-1844), England #James Merrick (1720-1769), England #Robert Merry (1755-1798), England #William Meston (?1688-1745), Scotland #Metaphysical poets, 17th century, England #William Meyler (1755-1821), England # Alice Meynell (1847-1922), England; mother of Francis Meynell # Francis Meynell (1891-1975), England; son of Alice Meynell Mi-My # Edward Michelborne (1565-1626), England # William Mickle (1735-1788), Scotland # Christopher Middleton (born 1926), England # Richard Middleton (1882-1911), England # Thomas Middleton (1580-1627), England # Albert Midlane (1825-1909), England # Luke Milbourne (1649-1720), England # William Millar (1821-1822 fl.), Scotland # Hugh MIller (1802-1856), Scotland # Thomas Miller (1807-1874), England # William Miller (1810-1872), Scotland # Robert Millhouse (1788-1839), England # Spike Milligan (1918-2002), England / Ireland # Henry Hart Milman (1791-1868), England # A.A. Milne (1882-1956), England # George Milner (1820-1824 fl.), England # Richard Monckton Milnes, 1st Baron Houghton (1809-1885), England # John Milton (1608-1674), England # Sexton Ming (born 1961), England # Robert Minhinnick (born 1952), Wales # Laurence Minot (?1300-1352?), England # Adrian Mitchell (1932-2008), England # Joseph Mitchell (1684-1738), Scotland # Jack Mitford (1782-1831), England; cousin of John Mitford # John Mitford (1781-1859), England; cousin of Jack Mitford # Mary Russell Mitford (1787-1855), England # Tony Mitton (born 1951), England # John Moat (1936-2014), England # David Macbeth Moir (1798-1851), Scotland # Francis Money-Coutts, 5th Baron Latymer (1852-1923), England # Geraldine Monk (born 1952), England # William Cosmo Monkhouse (1840-1901), England # Harold Monro (1879-1932), England # Charles Montagu, 1st Earl of Halifax (1661-1715), England # Lady Mary Wortley Montagu (1689-1762), England # James Montgomery (1771-1854), England # Robert Montgomery (1807-1855), England #Susanna Moodie (1803-1885), England / Canada #Elizabeth Moody (1737-1814), England #Anthony Moore (1747-1756 fl.), England #Dugald Moore (1805-1841), Scotland #Edward Moore (1712-1757), England #James Lovell Moore (1791-1811 fl.), England #Thomas Sturge Moore (1870-1944), England #Thomas Osbert Mordaunt (1730-1809), England #Hannah More (1745-1833), England #Henry More (1614-1687), England #Thomas Morell (1703-1784), England #John Morfitt (1758-1809), England #Edwin Morgan (1920-2010), Scotland #Matthew Morgan (1652-1703), England #Iolo Morganwg (1746-1826), Wales #Lewis Morris (1701-1765), Wales #Sir Lewis Morris (1833-1907), Wales #William Morris (1834-1896), England #William Motherwell (1797-1835), Scotland #Sir Andrew Motion (born 1952), England #Eric Mottram (1924-1995), England #Thomas Moult (1893-1974), England #John Moultrie (1799-1874), England #Edward Moxon (1801-1858), England #Edwin Muir (1887-1959), Orkney Islands #Arthur Munby (1828-1910), England #Anthony Munday (?1560-1633), England #F.N.C. Mundy (1739-1815), England #Robert Fuller Murray (1863-1894), Scotland #Ann Murry (1799-1809 fl.), England #Ernest Myers (1844-1921), England; brother of Frederic W.H. Myers #Frederic W.H. Myers (1843-1901), England; brother of Ernest Myers N #Constance C.W. Naden (1858-1889), England #Daljit Nagra (born 1966), England #Lady Carolina Nairne (1766-1845), Scotland #Thomas Nashe (1567-1601), England #Henry Neele (1798-1828), England #Graham Nelson (born 1968), England #Edith Nesbit (1858-1924), England #Sir Henry Newbolt (1862-1938), England #Thomas Newcomb (?1686-1765), England #Cardinal John Henry Newman (1801-1890), England #Charles Newton (1794-1801 fl.), England #Richard Niccols (1584-1616?), England #John Nichol (1833-1894), Scotland #Judith Nicholls (born 1941), England #Bowyer Nichols (1859-1939), England #John Nichols (1745-1826), England #Robert Nichols (1893-1944), England #John Nicholson (1790-1843), England #Norman Nicholson (1914-1987), England #Samuel Nicholson (1598-1602 fl.), England #Robert Nicoll (1814-1837), Scotland #James Hume Nisbet (1849-1923), Australia / Scotland #W. NIsbet (1780-1798 fl.), Scotland #Roden Noel (1834-1894), England #Caroline Norton (1808-1877), England #Eliza Bland Norton (1814-1862 fl.), England #Alfred Noyes (1880-1958), England #Jeff Nuttall (1933-2004), England O #Sean O'Brien (born 1952), England #John Ogilvie (1733-1813), Scotland #John Oldham (1653-1683), England #John Oldmixon (1673-1742), England #Alexander Oldys (1636-1708), England #William Oldys (1696-1761), England #Amelia Opie (1769-1853), England #Samuel Marsh Oram (1767-1793), England #Orinda (1632-1664), England #Arthur O'Shaughnessy (1844-1881), England #Maggie O'Sullivan (born 1951), England #Alice Oswald (born 1966), England #George Francis Ottey (1793-1861), England #Thomas Otway (1652-1685), England #George Outram (1805-1856), Scotland #Sir Thomas Overbury (1581-1613), England #Wilfred Owen (1893–1918), Wales #Henry Nutcombe Oxenham (1829-1888), England #John Oxenham (1852-1941), England #Edward de Vere, 17th Earl of Oxford (1550-1604), England P #Ruth Padel (born 1947), England #Isobel Pagan (?1740-1821), Scotland #Francis Turner Palgrave (1824-1897), England #Herbert Edward Palmer (1880-1961), England #Stephen Panting (?1733-1770?), England #Thomas Park (1759-1834), England #Gilbert Parker (1862-1932), Canada / England #Martin Parker (died 1656?), England #Ian Parks (born 1959), England #Charles Parrott (1713-1787), England #Arthur Parsey (1791-1857), England #William Parsons (1785-1807), England #George Pasmore (1781-1816 fl.), England #Don Paterson (born 1963), Scotland #Coventry Patmore (1823-1896), England #Brian Patten (born 1946), England #William Pattison (1706-1727), England #Tom Paulin (born 1949), England #John Payne (1842-1917), England #Henry Peacham (?1578-1643?), England #Thomas Love Peacock (1785–1866), England #Mervyn Peake (1911-1968), England #Pearl Poet (14th century), England #George Peele (1556-1596), England #J.D.C. Pellow (1890-1960), England #Granville Penn (1761-1844), England; brother of John Penn #John Penn (1760-1834), England; brother of Granville Penn #Alexander Pennecuik (1652-1722), Scotland #Alexander Pennecuik (died 1730), Scotland #Thomas Penrose (1742-1779), England #Thomas Pentycross (1746-1806), England #J. Percy (1814-1822 fl.), England #Thomas Percy (1729-1811), England #Perdita (1758-1800), England #William Perfect (1737-1809), England #Peter Pett (1599 fl.), England #Emily Pfeiffer (1827-1890), England #Ambrose Philips (1674-1749), England #John Philips (1676-1709) England #Katherine Philips (1632-1664), England #J.S. Phillimore (1873-1926), England #Eden Phillpotts (1862-1960), England #Stephen Phillips (1864-1915), England #Charles Philpot (1759-1823), England #William Philpot (1823-1889), England #Tom Pickard (born 1946), England #Marjorie Pickthall (1883-1922), Canada / England #John PInkerton (1758-1826), England # Harold Pinter (1930-2008), England #Vivian de Sola Pinto (1895-1969), England #Christopher Pitt (1699-1748), England #Ruth Pitter (1897–1992), England #Victor Plarr (1863-1929), England #Sylvia Plath (1932-1963), United States / England #Clare Pollard (born 1978), England #Jacob Polley (born 1975), England #Walter Herries Pollock (1850-1926), England #Robert Pollok (?1798-1827), Scotland #Richard Polwhele (1760-1838), England #John Pomfret (1667-1702), England #George Pooke (1757-1763 fl.), England #Peggy Poole (1925-2016), England #Alexander Pope (1688-1744), England #Jessie Pope (1868-1941), England #Walter Pope (?1627-1714), England #Samuel Pordage (1633-1691?), England #Abraham Portal (1726-1809), England #Anna Maria Porter (1780-1832), England #Peter Porter (1929-2010), Australia / England #Walter Porter (c.1590-1659), England #Beilby Porteus (1731-1809), England #Robert Potter (1721-1804), England #Ezra Pound (1885-1972), United States / England #Frederick York Powell (1850-1904), England #John Cowper Powys (1872-1963), Wales #Winthrop Mackworth Praed (1802-1839), England #Samuel Jackson Pratt (1749-1814), England #Frank Prewett (1893-1962), Canada / England #Nancy Price (1880-1970), England #Richard Price (born 1966), Scotland #F.T. Prince (1912-2003), England #Thomas Pringle (1789-1834), Scotland / South Africa #Matthew Prior (1664-1721), England #Pauline Prior-Pitt, Scotland #May Probyn (1856-1909), England #Adelaide Procter (1825-1864), England; daughter of Barry Cornwall #J.H. Prynne (born 1936), England #J.N. Puddicombe (1758-1797 fl.), England #Sheenagh Pugh (born 1950), Wales #Thomas Purney (1695-1730?), England #Henry James Pye (1745-1813), England Q #Francis Quarles (1592-1644), England / Canada #John Quarles (1624-1665), England #Arthur Quiller-Couch (1863-1944), England #Edward Quillinan (1791-1851), England R #Dollie Radford (1858-1920), England; wife of Ernest Radford #Ernest Radford (1857-1919), England; husband of Dollie Radford #William Radice (born 1951), England #Craig Raine (born 1944), England #Kathleen Raine (1908-2003), England #Sir Walter Raleigh (?1554-1618), England #Sir Walter Alexander Raleigh (1861-1922), England #James Ralph (?1705-1762), England #Allan Ramsay (1686-1758), Scotland #Thomas Randolph (1605–1635), England #William Brighty Rands (1823-1882), England #William John MacQuorn Rankine (1820-1872), Scotland #John Rannie (1789-1791 fl.), Scotland #Tom Raworth (born 1938), England #Sally Read (born 1971), England #John Edmund Reade (1800-1870), England #Henry Reed (1914-1986), England #Deryn Rees-Jones (born 1968), Wales #Clara Reeve (1729-1807), England #William Hamilton Reid (died 1826), England #Joseph Relph (1712-1743), England #Sarah Renou (1815-1838 fl.), England #John Reynolds (?1588-1655?), England #John Reynolds (1667-1727), England #John Hamilton Reynolds (1794-1852), England #James Rhoades (1841-1943), England #Ernest Rhys (1859-1946), England #George Richards (1767-1837), England #Catherine Eliza Richardson (1777-1853), Scotland #Charlotte Richardson (1775-1825), England #John Richardson (1750-1840), England #William Richardson (1743-1814), Scotland #Thomas Clio Rickman (1761-1834), England #Edgell Rickword (1898-1982), England #Anne Ridler (1912-2001), England #Glocester Ridley (1702-1774), England #Denise Riley (born 1948), England #John Riley (1937-1978), England #Peter Riley (born 1940), England #David Rivers (1795-1818 fl.), England #Michael Roberts (1902-1948), England #Michael Symmons Roberts (born 1963), England #William Hayward Roberts (1734-1791), England #David Robertson (1784 fl.), Scotland #James Robertson (died 1903), England #Robin Robertson (born 1955), Scotland #John Robinson (1765-1771 fl.), England #Mary Robinson (1758-1800), England #Thomas Robinson (1621 fl.), England #Robert Roche (1576-1629), England #John Wilmot, 2nd Earl of Rochester (1647–1680), England #James Rennell Rodd (1858-1941), England #Sir John Roe (1581-1608), England # Samuel Rogers (1763-1855), England # Percy Rolle (1826 fl.), England # Richard Rolle (?1290-1349), England # Arthur Reed Ropes (1859-1933), England #William Roscoe (1753-1831), England; father of Mary Anne Jevons #William Caldwell Roscoe (1823-1859), England; son of William Stanley Roscoe #William Stanley Roscoe (1782-1843), England; son of William Roscoe #Michael Rosen (born 1946), England #Isaac Rosenberg (1890-1918), England #Adrian Ross (1859-1933), England #Alexander Ross (1699-1784), Scotland #Peter J. Ross (born 1964), England # Ronald Ross (1857-1932), England #Christina Rossetti (1830-1894), England; sister of Dante Gabriel Rossetti #Dante Gabriel Rossetti (1828-1882), England; brother of Christina Rossetti #Robert St. Clair-Erskine, Earl of Rosslyn (1833-1890), Scotland #Anne Rouse (born 1954), England #Frances Arabella Rowden (1801-1829 fl.), England #Henry Rowe (1750-1819), England #Antony Rowland (born 1970), England #Edward Rushton (1756-1814), England #Percy Russell (born 1847), England #Thomas Russell (1762-1788), England #William Russell (1741-1793), Scotland S ]] Sa-Sk #Charles Sackville, 6th Earl of Dorset (1638-1706), England #Charles Sackville, 2nd Duke of Dorset (1711-1769), England #Lady Margaret Sackville (1881-1963), England #Thomas Sackville , 1st Earl of Dorset (1536-1608), England #Thomas Sadler (1761-1773 fl.), England #Robert St. Clair-Erskine, Earl of Rosslyn (1833-1890), Scotland #John Salusbury (1567-1612), Wales #Jacob Sam-La Rose (born 1976), England #Fiona Sampson (born 1963), England #Thomas Sanderson (1759-1829), England #George Sandys (1577-1644), England; uncle of Richard Lovelace # E.B. Sargant (1855-1935), England # John Sargent (1750-1831), England # Siegfried Sassoon (1886-1967), England # Richard Savage (?1697-1743), England # Samuel Say (1676-1743), England # Frank Sayers (1763-1817), England #Vernon Scannell (1922-2007), England #Alexander Scott (1520-1582), Scotland #Alexander Scott (1920-1989), Scotland #Clement William Scott (1841-1904), England #Geoffrey Scott (1884-1929), England #James Scott (1733-1814), England #John Scott of Amwell (1731-1783), England #Robert Scott (1764-1765 fl.), England #Sir Walter Scott (1771-1832), Scotland #William Bell Scott (1811-1890), Scotland #Peter Scupham (born 1933), England #John Seally (?1747-1795), England # Sir Owen Seaman (1861-1936), England #Sir Charles Sedley (1639-1701), England # Francis Sempill (?1616-1682), Scotland #James Sempill (1566-1625), Scotland #Robert Sempill (?1530-1595), Scotland #Robert Sempill the younger (?1595-1663?), Scotland #Robert W. Service (1874-1958), Scotland / Canada #Anna Seward (1747-1809), England #George Sewell (died 1726), England #Thomas Shadwell (?1642-1692), England #John Campbell Shairp (1819-1885), Scotland #William Shakespeare (1564-1616), England #Jo Shapcott (born 1953), England # William Sharp (1855-1905), Scotland # Charles Kirkpatrick Sharpe (1781-1851), England # Richard Scrafton Sharpe (?1790-1852), England # Owen Sheers (born 1974), Wales #John Sheffield, Duke of Buckingham (1648-1721), England #Percy Bysshe Shelley (1792–1822), England #William Shenstone (1714-1763), England #Richard Shepherd (?1732-1809), England #Samuel Sheppard (1624-1655), England #Richard Brinsley Sheridan (1751-1816), England #Robert Shiels (died 1753), Scotland #James Shirley (1596-1666), England #Walter Shirley (1725-1786), England #Elizabeth Siddal (1829-1862), England #Mary (Sidney) Herbert, Countess of Pembroke (1561-1621), England #Sir Philip Sidney (1554-1586), England #Charles Doyne Sillery (1807-1837), Scotland #Alan Sillitoe (1928-2010), England #George Augustus Simcox (1841-1905), England #Iain Sinclair (born 1943), England #May Sinclair (1863-1946), England #Dame Edith Sitwell (1887–1964), England; sister of Osbert & Sacheverell Sitwell # Sir Osbert Sitwell (1892-1969), England; brother of Edith & Sacheverell Sitwell #Sir Sacheverell Sitwell (1897-1988), England; brother of Edith & Osbert Sitwell #John Skelton (1460-1529), England #Robin Skelton (1925-1997), England / Canada #Joseph Skipsey (1832-1903), England Sl-Sz #Douglas Sladen (1856-1947), England #William Slatyer (1587-1647), England #Christopher Smart (1722-1771), England #Elizabeth Smart (1913-1986), Canada / England #Dorothea Smartt (born 1963), England #Edward Smedley (1750-1825), England #Edward Smedley (1788-1836), England #Menella Bute Smedley (1820-1877), England #Alexander Smith (1830-1867), Scotland #Catherine Smith (born 1962), England #Charlotte Smith (1749-1806), England #Edmund Smith (1672-1710), England #Elizabeth Smith (1776-1806), England #Horace Smith (1779-1849), England #John Smith (1662-1717), England #John Gibson Smith (1834-1864 fl.), Scotland #Stevie Smith (1902–1971), England #Sydney Smith (1771-1845), England #Thomas Enort Smith (1797-1848 fl.), England #Walter Chalmers Smith (1824-1908), England #William Smith (1596 fl.), England #Tobias Smollett (1721-1771), Scotland #Joseph Snow (1813-1845 fl.), England #William Somerville (1675-1742), England #Charles Hamilton Sorley (1895-1915), Scotland #William Sotheby (1757-1833), England #William Soutar (1898-1946), Scotland #James Carnegie, Earl of Southesk (1827-1905), Scotland #Caroline Southey (1786-1854), England, wife of Robert Southey #Robert Southey (1774-1843), England, husband of Caroline Southey #Saint Robert Southwell (1561-1595), England #Frederick Charles Spencer (?1796-1831?), England #Stephen Spender (1909-1995), England #Ambrose Spenser (1829 fl.), England #Edmund Spenser (1552-1599), England #Jean Sprackland (born 1962), England #Jon Stallworthy (born 1935), England #John Stammers (born 1954), England #Thomas Stanley (1625-1678), England #Richard Steele (1672-1729), England #James Kenneth Stephen (1859-1892), England #James Brunton Stephens (1835-1902), Scotland / Australia #George Stepney (1663-1707), England #John Sterling (1806-1844), England #William Bagshaw Stevens (1756-1800), England #Anne Stevenson (born 1933), England / United States #Robert Louis Stevenson (1850-1894), Scotland #William Stevenson (1530-1573), England #Percival Stockdale (1736-1811), England #Henry Sewell Stokes (1808-1895), England #Robert Story (1795-1860), England #John Strachan (1829 fl.), Scotland #John Stradling (1563-1637), England #Agnes Strickland (1796-1874), England #William Strode (1600-1643), England #Leonard Strong (1896-1958), England #John Struthers (1776-1853), Scotland #Muriel Stuart (1889-1967), Scotland #Frank Pearce Sturm (1879-1942), England #Sir John Suckling (1609-1642), England #Paul Summers (born 1967), England #Henry Howard, Earl of Surrey (?1517-1547), England #Charles Swain (1801-1874), England #William Swan (1791-1866), Scotland #Edmund Lewis Swift (1777-1875), England #Algernon Charles Swinburne (1837-1909), England #James Joseph Sylvester (1814-1897), England #Joshua Sylvester (1563-1618), England #Arthur Symons (1865-1945), England #John Addington Symonds (1840-1853), England #George Szirtes (born 1948), England T #John Tait (1748-1817), Scotland #F.W. Tancred (1874-1925), England #Nathaniel Tarn (born 1928), England / United States #Nahum Tate (1652-1715), Ireland/England #Ann Taylor (1782-1866), England; sister of Jane Taylor #Emily Taylor (1795-1872), England #George Taylor (1805-1821 fl.), England #Sir Henry Taylor (1800-1866), England #Jane Taylor (1783-1824), England; sister of Ann Taylor #John Taylor (1580-1653), England #John Taylor (1757-1832), England #Tom Taylor (1817-1880), England #William Taylor (1765-1836), England #James Telfer (1800-1862), Scotland #Kate Tempest (born 1986), England #William Temple (1628-1699), England #Alfred Tennyson, Lord Tennyson (1809-1892), England #Frederick Tennyson (1807-1898), England, brother of Alfred Tennyson #William Makepeace Thackeray (1811-1863), England #John Thelwall (1764-1834), England #Lewis Theobald (1688-1744), England #William Thom (1799-1848), Scotland #Dylan Thomas (1914-1953), Wales #Edward Thomas (1878-1917), Wales #Elizabeth Thomas (1675-1731), England #R.S. Thomas (1913-2000), Wales #Dunstan Thompson (1918-1975), United States / England #Francis Thompson (1859-1907), England #Gilbert Thompson (1728-1803), England #Isaac Thompson (1702-1776), England #William Thompson (?1712-1766?), England #Alexander Thomson (1763-1803), Scotland #Charles Thomson (born 1953), England #James Thomson (1700-1748), Scotland #James Thomson (1817-1820 fl.), England #James Thomson (B.V.) (1834-1882), Scotland #Wilfrid Thorley (1878-1963), England #Romaine Joseph Thorn (?1764-1850), England #George Walter Thornbury (1828-1876), England #Edward Thurlow (1781-1829), England #Anthony Thwaite (born 1930), England #Chidiock Tichborne (1558-1586), England #Richard Tickell (1751-1793), England; grandson of Thomas Tickell #Thomas Tickell (1685-1740), England; grandfather of Richard Tickell #Terence Tiller (1916-1987), England #Jane Timbury (1770-1791 fl.), England #Nick Toczek (born 1950), England #Robert Tofte (died 1620), England #J.R.R. Tolkien (1892-1973), England #Elizabeth Tollet (1694-1754), England #Charles Tomlinson (born 1927), England #Charlotte Elizabeth Tonna (1790-1846), England #George Philip Toosey (died 1795), England #Angela Topping (born 1954), England #Cyril Tourneur (?1575-1626), England #George Townsend (1788-1857), England #Aurelian Townshend (?1583-1643?), England #Chauncy Hare Townshend (1798-1868), England #Thomas Traherne (?1636-1674), England #Joseph Trapp (1679-1747), England #Henry Travers (died 1754), England #Iris Tree (1897-1968), England #Elizabeth Trefusis (1762-1809), England #R.C. Trevelyan (1872-1951), England #John Tripp (1927-1986), Wales #Alexander Trocchi (1925-1984), Scotland #Nathaniel Tucker (1750-1807), England #George Turberville (?1540-1610?), England #Gael Turnbull (1928-2004) Scotland #Gavin Turnbull (1765-1816), Scotland / United States #Charles Tennyson Turner (1808-1879), England, brother of Alfred Tennyson #Julian Turner (born 1955), England #Walter J. Turner (1889-1946), England #Thomas Tusser (?1524-1580), England #Katharine Tynan (1861-1931), Ireland / England #Richard St. John Tyrwhitt (1827-1895), England U #Evelyn Underhill (1875-1941), England #John Upton (1707-1760), England #Allen Upward (1863-1926), England V #Anna Jane Vardill (1781-1852), England #Henry Vaughan (1621-1695), Wales #William Vaughan (1577-1641), Wales #Thomas Vaux, Baron Vaux (1509-1556), England #David Vedder (1790-1854), Scotland #John Veitch (1829-1894), Scotland #Margaret Veley (1843-1887), England #Richard Vennar (died 1615), England #Aubrey Thomas de Vere (1814-1902), Ireland #William Vernon (1757-1761 fl.), England #Charles Verral (1810-1815 fl.), England #George Anderson Vetch (1785-1873), Scotland #Benjamin Victor (died 1778), England / Ireland W #Samuel Waddington (1844-1923), England #Thomas Wade (1805-1875), England #John Wain (1925-1994), England #Arthur Edward Waite (1857-1942), England #Anna Louisa Walker (1836-1907), Canada / England #James Scott Walker (1793-1850), England #William Sidney Walker (1795-1846), England #Bryan Waller (1765-1842), England #Edmund Waller (1606-1687), England #Martin Walls (born 1970), England / United States #Horace Walpole (1717-1797), England #William Walsh (1663-1708), England #Christian Ward (born 1980), England #Frederick William Orde Ward (1834-1922), England #Sarah Wardle (born 1969), England #Anna Laetitia Waring (1823-1910), Wales #Elijah Waring (1809-1850 fl.), England #Samuel Miller Waring (1792-1827), England #Sylvia Townsend Warner (1893-1978), England #William Warner (?1558-1609), England #Bertram Warr (1917-1943), Canada / England #John Byrne Leicester Warren, Baron de Tabley (1835-1985), England #Joseph Warton (1722-1800), England #Thomas Warton (1728–1790), England #Gilbert Waterhouse (1883-1916), England #Vernon Watkins (1906-1967), Wales #Rosamund Marriott Watson (1860-1911), England #Thomas Watson (1555-1592), England #Sir William Watson (1858-1935), England #Alaric Alexander Watts (1797-1864), England #Isaac Watts (1674-1748), England #Edwin Waugh (1817-1890), England #Gregory Lewis Way (1756-1799), England #Frederic Weatherly (1848-1929), England #Mary Webb (1881-1927), England #Charles Webbe (circa 1678), England #Cornelius Webbe (1813-1837 fl.), England #Augusta Webster (1837-1894), England #John Webster (?1580-1634?), England #Nathaniel Weekes (1752-1785 fl.), England #John Weever (1576-1632), England #Dorothy Wellesley (1889-1956), England #Charles Jeremiah Wells (1799-1879), England #Leonard Welsted (1688-1747), England #John Werge (born 1728), England #Charles Wesley (1707-1788), England; son of Samuel; brother of John & Samuel #John Wesley (1703-1791), England; son of Samuel; brother of Charles & Samuel #Samuel Wesley (1662-1735), England; father of Charles, John, & Samuel #Samuel Wesley (1691-1739), England; son of Samuel; brother of Charles & John #Gilbert West (1703-1756), England #Jane West (1758-1852), England #Paul West (born 1930), England / United States #Richard West (1716-1742), England #Richard Westall (1765-1836), England #Thomas Westwood (1814-1888), England #R. Wever (1549-1553 fl.), England #John Whaley (1710-1745), England #John Whalley (died 1748), England #Gordon Wharton (born 1929), England #George Whetstone (?1544-1587?), England #Henry Kirke White (1785-1806), England #John Nesbitt White (1788-1805), England #Joseph Blanco White (1775-1841), England #William Whitehead (1715-1785), England #John Whitehouse (1756-1824), England #Henry Whitfield (1776-1816), England #Geoffrey Whitney (?1548-1601?), England; brother of Isabella #Isabella Whitney (1567-1573 fl.), England; sister of Geoffrey #William Henry Whitworth, England #David Whyte (born 1955), England #Anna Wickham (1884-1947), England #Jeremiah Wiffen (1792-1836), England #Oscar Wilde (1854-1900), Ireland / England #William Wilkie (1721-1772), Scotland #Edward Wilkinson (1600-1603 fl.), England #John Wilkinson (born 1953), England #William of Shoreham (14th century), England #Charles Hanbury Williams (1708-1759), England #Edward Williams (1746-1826), Wales #Helen Maria Williams (1761-1827), England #Hugo Williams (born 1942), England #John Williams (1761-1818), England #Sarah Williams (1841-1868), England #James Brydges Willyams (1772-1820), England #Walter Leslie Wilmshurst (1867-1939), England #Clive Wilmer (born 1945), England #Alexander Wilson (1766-1813), Scotland / United States #Cornwell Baron Wilson (1797-1846), England #John Wilson (1785-1854), Scotland #William Winstanley (?1628-1698), England #George Wither (1588-1667), England #Roger Woddis (1917-1993), England #Michael Wodhull (1740-1816), England #John Wolcot (1738-1819), England #Samuel Woodford (1636-1700), England #George Woodley (1746-1826), England #Margaret L. Woods (1856-1945), England #George Woodward (1727-1730 fl.), England #George M. Woodward (?1760-1809), England #Dorothy Wordsworth (1771-1855), England #Dame Elizabeth Wordsworth (1840-1932), England #William Wordsworth (1770–1850), England #Sir Henry Wotton (1568-1639), England #William Woty (?1731-1791), England #Theodore Wratislaw (1871-1933), England #John Wright (1805-1843?), Scotland #Lady Mary Wroth (1587-1653), England # Sir Thomas Wyatt (1503-1542), England # John Huddlestone Wynne (1743-1788), England Y #Thomas Yalden (1670-1736), England #Ann Yearsley (1752-1806), England #Edward Young (1683-1765), England Z #Benjamin Zephaniah (born 1958), England See also *Anglo-Welsh poetry *English poetry *Scottish poetry *List of English-language poets Category:Lists of poets Category:British poets Category:Lists of poets by nationality Category:English poets Category:Scottish poets Category:Welsh poets